KIDZ BOP
Kidz Bop is a brand of compilation albums featuring children singing contemporary pop songs, made more kid appropriate by changing explicit lyrics. The series was developed by Razor & Tie co-founders Cliff Chenfeld and Craig Balsam on October 9, 2001. The albums are composed of popular songs that chart high on the Billboard Hot 100 and/or receive heavy airplay from contemporary hit radio stations several months ahead of each album's release. The songs are performed by the Kidz Bop Kids, often with lyrics deemed too inappropriate for younger children altered to be more "kid-friendly", although critics of this approach contend that "repackaging adult music as kids' music" does not remove the adult themes even when words or phrases are substituted. The franchise has sold more than 16 million albums. Since its debut on October 9, 2001, Kidz Bop has expanded to include merchandise, music videos, a live touring division, and talent search competitions. There are 40 main albums as of November 15, 2019. Compilation albums *''More Kidz Bop'' (2000) *''Kidz Bop Megahits'' (2001) *''All New Kidz Bop: 5 Cool Songs'' (2002) *''All New Kidz Bop: 5 Cool New Songs'' (2002) *''Kidz Bop Christmas'' (2002) *''Kidz Bop Classics'' (2003) *''Kidz Bop Kool For Kidz'' (2003) *''Kidz Bop Gold'' (2004) *''Kidz Bop Halloween'' (2004) *''Los Kidz Bop'' (2005) *''Kidz Bop Kids: A Very Merry Kidz Bop'' (2005) *''Kidz Bop Karaoke'' (2006)* – iTunes exclusives *''Kidz Bop All-Time Hits'' (2006)* – 2 Cd Edition *''Kidz Bop Hanukkah'' (2005)* *''More Kidz Bop Gold'' (2006) *''Kidz Bop Sports Jamz'' (2007)* *''A Kidz Bop Valentine'' (2007)* *''Kidz Bop Country'' (2007) *''The Coolest Kidz Bop Christmas Ever'' (2007) *''Kidz Bop 80s Gold'' (2008) *''Kidz Bop Halloween (Deluxe Edition)'' (2008) *''Kidz Bop American Starz'' (2009)* *''Kidz Bop Greatest Hits'' (2009) *''Kidz Bop Car Songs'' (2009)* *''Kidz Bop Christmas – 2009 CD'' (2009) *''Kidz Bop Sings the Beatles'' (2009) *''Kidz Bop Dance Party!'' (2010) *''Kidz Bop Halloween Party'' (2010) *''Kidz Bop Christmas Party'' (2010) *''Kidz Bop Presents 101 Crazy Jokes for Kids'' (2011) *''Kidz Bop Sings Monster Ballads'' (2011) *''Kidz Bop Christmas'' (2011) *''Kidz Bop Ultimate Hits'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop: Halloween Hits!'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop Christmas – 2012 CD'' (2012) *''Kidz Bop Party Hits!'' (2013) *''Kidz Bop Party Pop!'' (2014) *''Kidz Bop Christmas Wish List'' (2014) *''Kidz Bop: Five Live'' (2015)* – Google Play exclusive *''Kidz Bop Greatest Hits'' (2016) *''Kidz Bop Halloween'' (2016)* *''Kidz Bop Christmas'' (2016) *''Kidz Bop Super Hits'' (2017)* *''Kidz Bop '90s Pop'' (2017) *''Kidz Bop 2018'' (2018) – Canada only *''Kidz Bop Halloween'' (2018)* *''Kidz Bop Christmas'' (2018) *''Kidz Bop 2019'' (2019) – Australia only *''Kidz Bop World Tour'' (2019) *''Kidz Bop Halloween'' (2019)* *''Kidz Bop 2020'' (2019) – Australia only *''Kidz Bop Party Playlist'' (2020) Chart performance The Kidz Bop Kids were Billboard's No. 1 Kids' Album Artist of 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 2016 and 2017. Kidz Bop 26, released in July 2014, marked the franchise's 40th charting album on the Billboard 200. Since the brand's debut in 2000, more than 17 million Kidz Bop albums have been sold. In November 2015, Billboard Magazine announced that the Kidz Bop Kids rank #4 on their list of artists with the Most Billboard 200 Top 10 Albums of all time. The Kidz Bop Kids rank higher than iconic artists such as Madonna and Bruce Springsteen, with 22 top 10 albums on the Billboard 200 Chart. In 2015, Kidz Bop 29 debuted at No. 3 on the Top 200 chart. In the same year, the franchise moved 1.15 million units, or 23% of the entire kids music album category. Kidz Bop has released the best-selling children's albums for the past few years; Kidz Bop 25 in 2014, Kidz Bop 27 in 2015, and Kidz Bop 31 in 2016. Tours Kidz Bop World Tour The Kidz Bop World Tour was a nationwide rock concert for kids featuring child and one adult performer/mc backed by a full rock band which kicked off in the fall of 2007 in Minneapolis at Target Center. It was funded, at least in part, by Karen Zerby. The ensembles were chosen from a nationwide talent search and featured Mary Sarah, Markelle Gay, Kristian Real, Davide Schiavone, Elizabeth Bashian and Brianna Komadina. The tour traveled the upper Midwest and east coast comprising some 29 shows during a 6-month run. 2014 "Dream Big, Sing Loud" Tour The Kidz Bop Kids' nationwide tour promoted Kidz Bop 26 in over 40 cities in 2014. Major markets included New York, Los Angeles, Dallas, Chicago, Atlanta and more. The final stop of their 2014 tour was at Radio City Music Hall, where The Kidz Bop Kids performed live to open for the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. 2015 "Make Some Noise" Tour The national live tour hit over 50 cities in 2015, including New York, Boston, Dallas, Washington, Nashville, Baltimore, Seattle and Los Angeles. The tour was sponsored by Build-A-Bear Workshop's Honey Girls. Audience members at the Kidz Bop tour saw a special preview of the Honey Girls' debut music video at each show. In August 2015, Kidz Bop announced that it was extending the "Make Some Noise" tour to include nine holiday performances. The holiday shows were added following the success of the "Make Some Noise" tour's spring and summer dates. 2016 "Life of the Party" Tour In February 2016, Kidz Bop announced it was celebrating its 15th birthday with the "Life of the Party" tour. In March 2016, Kidz Bop announced a partnership with Live Nation to add summer amphitheater dates to the "Life of the Party" Tour. The Kidz Bop Kids kicked off the summer shows on July 16 at the Toyota Oakdale Theater in Connecticut. Additional cities included Brooklyn, Charlotte, and Chicago. The "Life of the Party" Tour is sponsored by Friendly's Ice Cream and Crazy 8. 2017 "Best Time Ever" Tour In February 2017, Kidz Bop and Live Nation announced the launch of the "Best Time Ever" tour. The 2017 live tour visited more than 50 cities across the U.S. and include stops at BOK Center LegoLand, Greek Theatre (Los Angeles), Boardwalk Hall, Honda Center, Ford Amphitheater at Coney Island and many more. The tour was sponsored by Juicy Juice Splashers, and kicked off in April 2017. 2018 Kidz Bop Live 2018 Tour Following the success of 2017's "Best Time Ever" tour, Kidz Bop and Live Nation announced the launch of the all-new North American Tour, "Kidz Bop Live 2018". The tour announcement coincided with the release of Kidz Bop 37. The summer leg kicked off in Toronto on June 1,2018. and hit more than 50 cities, including Chicago, New York (Jones Beach), Los Angeles (Greek Theatre) and Boston (Blue Hills Bank Pavilion). Four Kidz Bop Kids perform live at each concert, which were produced by SRae Productions. The creative team behind "Kidz Bop Live 2018" has previously produced tours for Imagine Dragons, The Weeknd, Rascal Flatts and Pentatonix. 2019 Kidz Bop World Tour In December 2018, Kidz Bop and Live Nation announced the launch of Kidz Bop World Tour 2019. The 2019 tour visited more than 50 cities across the United States, Australia, Germany, United Kingdom and Mexico. The tour was sponsored by Subway Fresh Fit For Kids, and kicked off April 20 at the Eventim Apollo in Hammersmith, London. This page was made on February 16, 2020 by Nintendofan885. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views